


Нелепое – самое лучшее

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, reda_79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Джейс не жалеет.





	Нелепое – самое лучшее

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213604404.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Джейс не жалеет. Жалеть надо о не случившемся, а у него – у них – все было. Не самый крутой секс в его жизни – скорее самый нелепый, но ничего лучше с ним не случалось. И это взрывает мозг.

Ни одна прежняя девчонка не целовала его так неумело и в тоже время так жадно, без всякого кокетства и наигранности. Ни одна не отдавалась так полно, доверчиво и безоглядно. Ни одну он не брал так…

Джейс в принципе никогда не заглядывался на парней. Да, он видел, как красив Алек, отмечал пропорциональность тела, силу рук, но никогда не хотел коснуться губами его раскрытой ладони, потрогать твердый пресс, в надежде, что тот напряжется под кончиками пальцев, никогда не думал о том, чтобы взять в рот его член – вообще ничей член. Джейс не интересовали парни, он не замечал примитивных и уж точно ни в одном страшном сне не предполагал, что может запасть на нежить. На вампира, совсем недавно бывшего простым человеком, на парня, ухлестывающего за Клэри: девушкой в которую он – Джейс – был влюблен. Кажется, это было в другой жизни.

Когда Джейс увидел Саймона впервые, ему захотелось выставить его вон – закрыть от него сумеречный мир, отвести глаза. Он думал, это из-за Клэри. Симпатия к ней отвлекла его от главного. От того, что он сразу понял всю опасность Саймона для себя. И она заключалась не в том, что тот мог отнять у него Клэри. Саймон мог забрать его жизнь, перевернуть ее, поставить с ног на голову.

Теперь Джейсу уже не забыть, как сладки его губы и остры вылезшие клыки – Саймон не смог удержать свою сущность. Джейс не возражал. Его твердое тело восхитительно дрожало под ладонями, темные горошины сосков упирались в губы, мышцы рук натягивались канатами, когда он комкал простынь, стараясь не кричать, пока Джейс брал его член в рот. Бархатистая головка тяжело пружинила на языке, лезла в небо и таранила горло.

Саймон был восхитительно тих и развратно прекрасен с искусанными губами и круглыми от потрясения, темными от желания глазами. Тугой, безумно тугой – болезненно, прекрасно. Он втянул его в себя, укутал жаром изнутри и прохладой снаружи. Они забыли про презервативы и Джейс кончил внутрь его тела. Саймон только шумно выдохнул и излился следом за ним на живот.

Сейчас Саймон спит. Джейс смотрит на его трепещущие ресницы, поражаясь их длине и густоте. Конечно, он уже видел все остальное: крепкую задницу, в которую он вбивался и сжимал, длинный, но не слишком толстый обрезанный член – до корня взять в рот не получилось, грудь, поросшую темными волосками – приятно колючими, широкую спину, твердый пресс. Под одеждой у Саймона скрывалось тело пловца.

Но сейчас, получив все, Джейс может думать только о темных ресницах и теплом взгляде.

Он будет теплым, когда Саймон откроет глаза? Или…

Об этом Джейс думать не хочет. Как и о том, почему ему это важно. Ведь он все получил. Секс был нелепым… и он отчаянно жаждет его усовершенствовать. Или просто повторить, пусть так же по-идиотски.


End file.
